wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Past, Present and Future
The Past, Present and Future is the Episode Two Hundred Fifty First Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. Synopsis Syura gathers the remaining of the Akame Empire's remaining troops, discovered a winged Aparoid Queen and formed an enormous army large enough to rule the Lylat System. The Heroes of Old comes to save the day. But suddenly they realized, the heroes were about to face a real threat. Plot Prologue= In the Flashback, in his flagship, Syura have been reading books about the Tree of Harmony. The larval Aparoid goddess approached Syura which gave him a shock. Syura gifted the creature with keen intelligence and massive size, shaping it into into the central nexus of Andrew's Empire and the chief broodmother of the Aparoid Hive. It would remain hidden deep within the Space Station for thousands of years, birthing countless Aparoids which leads to the birth of the green creature. In the present timeline, Andrew Oikonny, the nephew of Andross, was kicked out from the mercenary Star Wolf team and took his uncle's place as self-proclaimed emperor. In the course of over eight years he rebuilt the Venom Army within the hidden landscapes of the planet Fortuna under his new alias, "Oikonny", attracting common scum and villainy into his service for a price. Knowledgeable of this growing threat, General Pepper ordered an invasion on the planet to finish Oikonny and put an end to the Oikonny Army once and for all. In the alternate timeline, Future Trunks is running and hiding from an evil ruler and his army. He enters a building and meets with his mother, Future Bulma, who is working on an experiment, and is relieved that Future Trunks is well. Future Bulma is working on the Time Machine, and has prepared enough fuel for a one-way trip to the past, betting that there will be another way a round-trip can be made. Future Trunks offers to take the fuel back to Capsule Corporation, and tells Future Bulma to rest, but Future Bulma insists on coming with him, in case "the king" attacks. As they prepare to leave, a bang at the door is made close to them, which the Aparoids snatched Future Bulma's equipment. Future Bulma sees something coming, and gives Future Trunks the fuel and tells him to go, before a evil king tells Future Bulma that he has plans for her. Future Trunks, promising to save this world, flees while more people were forced to kneel before the mysterious evil king. Back in the present timeline, at Goku's house, Goku shows his newly-grown vegetable farm to Chi-Chi and Goten. Piccolo asks Goku why he called him, and Goku wants to train by collecting the entire harvest. Goku tells Piccolo that work can also be training, as Master Roshi trained him and Krillin as kids by making them work. Goten wants to join too, but Chi-Chi says he must study. While Goku and Piccolo are having an intense competition harvesting, Krillin arrives and wonders why Goku is okay with doing this while Vegeta is off training at Beerus' planet. Overhearing this, Goku begins sensing for Paul Gekko's ki and chakra. On Beerus' planet, Vegeta is training with Whis. When Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue, Goku locks onto his ki, and teleports. Everyone is surprised but Krillin, who is forced by Chi-Chi to harvest in Goku's place. As Vegeta charges, Goku teleports in front of him, and bumps into him. Goku calls Vegeta sneaky, while Vegeta calls Goku stupid. Beerus asks if Goku brought him a gift, and Goku gives him the ball of lettuce he has been holding. Beerus enjoys the lettuce, but tells Goku that it is a gift too small for a God. In the alternate timeline, Future Trunks knocks on a door, and meets up with Future Mai. Future Trunks tells Future Mai that Future Bulma was captured. King Zamasu now able to sense his ki. Future Trunks shows Future Mai the fuel, telling her that they can now return to the past. Future Mai gives Future Trunks the fuel and she offers to be the decoy, as Future Trunks needs to survive. Future Mai got sprayed on the face by King Zamasu's lullaby Sprayer. An angered Future Trunks then glares at the enemy, King Zamasu who revealed to Future Trunks that today is the day King Zamasu will rule over time and space with an armada of time-travelling battleships. King Zamasu wonders why Future Trunks insists on fighting when he knows he has the time travelling technology in his possession and watching the Future Android 17 and 18's defeat at the hands of Trunks and the death of Future Paul Gekko and the downfall of the Eggman Empire bringing to the point of King Zamasu taking advantage of taking over the world. Future Trunks is angry over of kidnapping his mother as Zamasu and his army leave to invade the past. As Future Trunks is beginning to pursue King Zamasu in time, he recalls Future Bulma's words, and vows that this one-way trip will not go to waste. |-|War in Fortuna= In the present timeline, the Eggman Empire and at the same time, both the Cornerian Army and the Dens Federation used the power of warp gates created by the scientist Beltino Toad and traversed to the outer borders of Fortuna where they were ambushed by Oikonny's army. Using battle formation V, the Cornerian fleet broke through the front lines and scattering the ape soldiers, until Oikonny order his reserved stealth squadron to open fire. Struggling in their hold off against Oikonny, the Cornerians took heavy losses from his stealth squadrons. The Heroes of the Old timely arrival saved the battle from being lost and chased Oikonny's flagship into the jungles and rebel base on Fortuna, facing Oikonny himself. Star Fox was unintentionally assisted by an Aparoid that had descended from Fortuna's skies with Syura himself. Syura stops destroyed Oikonny's ship in the middle of his bragging and apparently killed him, but soon turned on Paul Gekko for a ancient reunion. Syura's Aparoid gives Paul the device dubbed the "Core Memory" and the Aparoid Larva, leaving with Syura with the latter, telling Paul, the "god of the aparoids" is coming. |-|Katina= General Pepper immediately contacted Paul Gekko to brief them about Apoptosis, leaving the research director to brief them on all the details, who turned out to be Slippy's father Beltino Toad, who hadn't even told his son about his new job. Beltino told Heroes of the Old about the early life of the Aparoid Goddess; Apoptosis is a prehistoric insect found in the prehistoric times of the Lylat System and eventually evolved into a first insect like Cornerian. Her brilliance began to outshine other children, eventually growing up to be a brilliant Cornerian scientist with pure intentions. His research proved to be beneficial towards both Corneria and the Lylat System at large, earning him the title of a genius to be honored and respected. She had been focusing all his time and energy researching ancient technology. When she is approached by a human on Corneria, she is convinced that helping the humanity evolve further would lead to the point of Cornerians and humans coexisting with each other. Due to this, the Aparoid Goddess became twisted and his morals became demented. Her life's efforts in researching bio-technology went in vain after they proved no use to the more peaceful citizens of Corneria, turning morals into twisted insanity, helping Momoshiki Palpatine on the secret plan and working on her asexual reproduction system in her body that left General Pepper of the Cornerian Army suspicious, often questioning the ethics of them. It was not long until both Apoptosis and General Pepper came into a serious confrontation over the issue. While being ordered to terminate her research, she follows along with Momoshiki Palpatine's plan by faking her own death by commitment of suicide and letting Andross take to be her replacement. With Momoshiki Palpatine's greatest plan complete, Apoptosis had becam the first Aparoid Queen in it's larval form, as a testament to the Galactic Eggman Empire's rise to power. Beltino revealed that there were rumors from the Gekko Clan but felt the point of the story was it was just a beginning and promised that his federation scientist were doing everything they could to analyse data from the Core Memory Paul Gekko received, but also advised that more knowledge was from the growing Aparoid Larva. General Pepper then informed Star Fox that Cornerian command had learned of an anonymous Distress Signal sent by a Cornerian outpost on the planet Katina. It was learned that the danger of an invasion by the Aparoids was true, and Katina's defenses became overwhelmed by Aparoid forces under the leadership of an Aparoid Walker. Since the signal was being transmitted but no response was found, Heroes of the Old crushed Corneria's enemies on the ground and in the skies, and saved the outpost from further destruction, but at a cost. Pigma Dengar, the renegade space pirate and former member of Star Wolf, was the culprit behind the signal and then stole the Core Memory of the Aparoid Walker after destroying it and fled the atmosphere, planning to sell it for a high price after deducing the value of it from protests made by Fox. Star Fox tracked his last known location to the Sargasso Space Zone. |-|Sargasso Space Zone= When arriving, the criminals inhabiting the area hailed the Star Fox team and the Heroes of the Old, and demanded to know why they were in Lord Wolf O'Donnell's territory. Paul Gekko explained that they were searching for Pigma, but not only were they unfamiliar with Pigma, they decided to attack them instead after learning that they were Star Fox. Slippy and Fox entered the main space station to secure it from the enemies, while Krystal and Falco would hold off the enemy fleet outside. After cutting down on the reinforcements, Star Wolf arrived back at their main base, forcing the Star Fox team to fight them after attempts to have Wolf surrender Pigma to them failed. After the fight ended in a stalemate, Wolf admitted that Pigma was actually booted off Star Wolf long ago, and stated that he was unlikely to have ever arrived at the Sargasso Space Station as he ordered for his men to shoot Pigma on sight if he dared enter the area. Nonetheless, the Star Fox team deduced thanks to Panther's attempts at flirting with Krystal that Pigma had in fact traveled to Fichina. |-|Fichina= Having been driven out of Katina, the Aparoids invaded Fichina while the Heroes of the Old was in pursuit of Pigma. The planet's climate control center was taken over and many of the scientists working within it were killed. Pigma unexpectedly gave assistance to the Aparoids and allowed them to fuse with the sentry bots within the base. The Star Fox team's intervention resulted in the control center being retaken and the sentry bots being destroyed by Falco. Pigma used the Core Memory to turn the station's core into an Aparoid and fled, leaving Paul Gekko and Fox to defeat the new threat and stop it from self destructing. Cornerian reinforcements arrived shortly after and helped defeat the remaining Aparoids lingering amongst its atmosphere. Pigma retreated to the outskirts of Meteo and was assimilated by the Aparoids into a monstrosity of his former self. Heroes of the Old arrived and destroyed Pigma's forces, eventually defeating him as well. Retrieving the Core Memory, Krystal was contacted telepathically from Sauria by King Tricky, who informed the Heroes of the Old that Syura is after the Holy Grail of the Krazoa on his homeworld. Departing from Meteo, the Star Fox team traveled to the far reaches of the Lylat system to help an old friend in their struggle to strike back against the invaders. |-|Sauria= On Saura, Syura and the Aparoid have found that the Holy Grail of the Krazoa was in the hands of the SnowHorn tribe and gave their leader an ultimatum; either he would allow Aparoids to rule the planet by surrendering the Holy Grail of the Krazoa to Syura or they would destroy all tribes of Saruia. Garunda Te and the other tribe leaders refused to surrender the Holy Grail of the Krazoa, as he could not risk the safety of the entire planet. Garunda Te's daughter, Belina Te, however, disagreed. She surrendered the Holy Grail of the Krazoa to Syura to save the inhabitants of Sauria and also the Aparoids enslaved most of Sauria's inhabitants. With the Holy Grail of the Krazoa in Syura's possession, Syura leaves along with the Aparoids before Heroes of the Old's timely arrival to free Saruia from enslavement. Reunited with Tricky, Fox was personally thanked for his efforts and bid farewell. |-|Corneria= With Corneria left vulnerable as the Heroes of the Old battled on Sauria, an armada of Aparoids plagued Corneria City and nearly decimated its defense systems. The Aparoids disrupted communications and radar between Cornerian command by using EMP radar jammers which had to be destroyed directly from the surface. Fox and Paul Gekko to the city streets and demolished the jammers but was ambused at his Arwing's landing strip. Without warning, Star Wolf arrived to support Star Fox against the common struggle in tearing down the Aparoid alliance by defeating a large amount of air and land based Aparoid soldiers. General Pepper's flagship became infected with Aparoids, and forced Fox to fight him, pleading to be destroyed before he would undergo complete Aparoidedation. Before Pepper was about to die, Peppy rescued him by stabilizing the fall trajectory of General Pepper's flagship by using his Arwing. Fox and Paul Gekko thanked Wolf for saving his life and for helping out, before Wolf cut them off and left after giving him some familiar advice. With Corneria in complete ruin and General Pepper in medical care, Beltino had apparently assumed command and informed Heroes of the Old about the discovery of Cortuna. Aparoid intelligence learned of invasion plans by the Heroes of the Old, and attempted to take control of the newly established Orbital Gate. Star Fox and Star Wolf assisted the Cornerian Army and seemed to hold back the Aparoid aggression, but then their enemies began to use missiles to fire at the Heroes of the Old's flagship, the White Fox. When the missiles were destroyed, the Aparoids retreated into their planet and launched an enormous rocket to obliterate the Orbital Gate but it was disposed of as well. The self-destruct program was completed in the nick of time too, and handed over to the Star Fox team before they led the Cornerian Fleet into a wormhole gateway towards Cortuna's planetary space fortress. |-|Cortuna= An offensive was launched on Cortuna's planetary space fortress by the Cornerian Army with the Heroes of the Old in charge. The Cornerian Armada commanded the skies above the Aparoid's stronghold to make necessary advancements into the territory, but eventaully had no choice but to retreat after 20% of the fleet was lost. Learning that the Aparoid forces exited the entrance to the heart of the planet from a series of tunnels protected by a powerful shield, Paul Gekko and Marth landed on the base's surface to demolish the shield generators, while Falco and Slippy controlled the air space. Despite the protests of the Heroes of the Old, Fox faced Apoptosis alone. After Fox vanquished Apoptosis, She comments Paul Gekko's actions of planning to stop the Eggman Empire from ruling the multiverse before she self-destructed. Fox screamed at his impending doom, thinking it was the end... but then Fox's father, James McCloud, appeared to guide him out of the base, while in the way out he verbalized the famous quote "Never give up, trust your instincts" and mentioned how vigorous Fox has become, determinate evanescent when prosperously exiting the space fortress. With the Aparoids fleeing in fear, the Lylat system had been saved once again. The invasion force of the Cornerian Army returned to the Lylat system along with the Heroes of the Old. Paul Gekko praised Star Fox for the Heroes of the Old's efforts on preventing the Eggman Empire's plans of using the Aparoids, Paul Gekko explained to Star Fox that General Pepper spoke of the offer of the Heroes of the Old into the Cornerian army. With all due respect, Fox declined, stating that they preferred to do things their own way, while hearing a call from ROB that the Great Fox was ready to go and decreed that it was time for them to go too and before Fox says his farewell to Paul Gekko and the rest of the Heroes of the Old. |-|To be Continued...= Following Apoptosis's defeat, Syura in the Mushroom Kingdom have given the Holy Grail of the Krazoa to Eggman. In addition, Syura manged to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds within the Lylat System and safely delivered it to Eggman as his "apprenticeship application". Impressed, Eggman accepted Syura as his newest lackey. Characters Veteran Characters= *Gekko Clan **Murakumo Gekko **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Shichika Yasuri **Lan **Paul Gekko *Heroes of the Old **Honorary Troops ***Cloud Strife ***Tifa Lockhart ***Christopher Thorndyke ***Princess Elise ***Princess Toadstool Peach ***Yoshi **Emblem Frontier ***Marth ***Ike ***Chrom ***Robin ***Corrin ***Lucina ***Roy **Super Hunters ***Gon ***Killua **Demon Slayers ***Simon Belmont ***Kazuki Muto ***Mahiro Muto ***Tokiko Tsumura ***Shiki Tohno ***Akiha Tohno ***Arcueid Brunestud **Yorozuya Gin-chan ***Sakata Gintoki ***Tae Shimura ***Shinpachi Shimura ***Kagura ***Sadaharu **Kong Tribe ***Cranky Kong ***Wrinkly Kong ***Donkey Kong Jr. ***Donkey Kong III ***Diddy Kong ***Dixie Kong ***Tiny Kong ***Chunky Kong ***Kiddy Kong ***Funky Kong ***Candy Kong ***Eddie ***Bluster Kong ***Lanky Kong ***Sumo Kong ***Dread Kong ***Karate Kong ***Ninja Kong **Straw Hat Navy ***Luffy ***Zoro ***Sanji ***Nami ***Usopp ***Chopper ***Brook ***Nico Robin ***Franky ***Cavendish ***Ideo ***Bartolomeo ***Don Sai ***Leo ***Orlumbus ***Hajrudin **Legendary Ronin Warriors ***Ryo Sanada ***Rowen Hashiba ***Sage Date ***Cye Mouri ***Kento Rei Fuan **Icarus Army ***Palutena ***Pit **Super Mario Brothers ***Mario ***Luigi **Star Fox Team ***Fox McCloud ***Miyu ***Fay ***Falco Lombardi ***Slippy Toad ***ROB 64 ***Peppy Hare ***Krystal **Star Warriors ***Meta Knight ***Kirby ***Sir Arthur ***Sir Galahad ***Sir Lancelot ***Sir Percival ***Kit Cosmos ***Knuckle Joe ***Sirica **Mega Dragon and the Hungry Bunch ***Princess Yona ***Son Hak ***Yoon ***Ao ***Shin-Ah ***Jae-Ha ***Kija ***Zeno **Team RWBY ***Ruby Rose ***Weiss Schnee ***Blake Belladonna ***Yang Xiao Long **Kurosaki Squadron ***Ichigo Kurosaki ***Orihime Inoue ***Tatsuki Arisawa ***Yasutora Sado **Guilder Squadron ***Mark Guilder ***Ellis Claude ***Ranalow Shade **Gryphus Squadron ***Gryphus One ***Eugene Solano **Treasure Hunters ***Edward Falcon ***Ryoma ***Rouge ***Jack Winslow ***Gunrock ***Garuda ***Accel **Kenshin-Gumi ***Kenshin Himura ***Hiko Seijūrō XIII ***Kamiya Kaoru ***Yahiko ***Suzume ***Meguni ***Tsubame ***Oguni ***Nenji ***Sanosuke **Xiaolin Dragons ***Omi ***Raimundo ***Kimiko ***Clay **Legendary Pokemon Trainers ***Ash Ketchum ***Home Ketchum ***Leaf ***Calem ***Serena ***May ***Brendan ***Dawn ***Lucas ***Sun ***Moon ***Lyra ***Ethan ***Hilbert ***Hilda ***Nate ***Hugh ***Hilda ***Wally **Blue Rogues ***Vyse ***Fina ***Aika ***Gilder ***Enrique Teodora **Phantom Theives ***Ren Amamiya ***Morgana ***Ryuji ***Ann ***Yusuke ***Makoto ***Haru ***Futaba ***Goro Akechi **Super Shuffle Squadron ***Domon Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Tsurugi Kenshin I ***Shichika Yasuri *Celtic Dragons **Kandy **Kyoji Gekko **Misty Tredwell **Takeshi Gekko **Yuki Imai **Bastia **Honey D. Paul *Ōtsutsuki Clan **Kaguya Ōtsutsuki **Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki **Rock Ōtsutsuki **Spear Ōtsutsuki **Indra Ōtsutsuki **Asura Ōtsutsuki **Hamura Ōtsutsuki *Yukishiro Clan **Yukishiro Gekko **Yukishiro Tomoe **Yukishiro Eric **Rebecca Brielle **Yukishiro Enishi *Yahweh's Faction **Yahweh **Yula **Archangels ***Michael ***Althena ***Guardian of Time ***Silva Gekko ***Kyochimaru ***Ophanimaru ***Seraphimaru ***Ultima ****Dharc ****Lyna ****Eleka ****Eria ****Hiita ****Aussa ****Wynn **Empyreans ***Shippuden ***Staborious ***Innominat **Seraphim ***Hiko Seijuro IV **Knights of the Triforce ***Heat Shimizu ***Fuma Shimizu ***Rock Iroku ***Bahn Gekko ***Tante Shimiza ***Shiba Juraj ***Murakumo Dragneel ***Magica Zaizen ***Ocean Raregroove ***Huldulk Kusanagi ***Tao Ken ***Tao Jen ***Hanzo Aizawa ***Tracey Jones ***Dartan ***Dive ***Micheal Rokujou ***Thetis ***Aeolus ***Atlas **Monarchs ***Naruto Uzumaki ***Sasuke Uchiha ***Izumi **Maidens ***Minamoto no Raimei ***Miwa Tomoe ***Ashi Uzumaki **Rangetsu Family ***Chōnan Rangetsu ***Jinan Rangetsu ***San'nan Rangetsu ***Daishi Rangetsu ***Ōsato Rangetsu ***Rokurou Rangetsu ***Shigure Rangetsu **Yukishiro Clan ***Yukishiro Eric ***Rebecca Brielle **Legendary Saints ***Bronze Saints ****Pegasus Seiya ****Dragon Shiryū ****Cygnus Hyōga ****Andromeda Shun ****Phoenix Ikki ***Gold Saints ****Aries Mū ****Taurus Aldebaran ****Gemini Saga ****Gemini Kanon ****Cancer Deathmask ****Capricorn Shura ****Libra Dōko ****Virgo Shaka ****Scorpio Milo ****Sagittarius Aiolos ****Leo Aiolia ****Aquarius Camus ****Pisces Aphrodite **Gotei 13 ***Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto ***Squad 1 ****Shunsui Kyōraku ****Nanao ****Genshirō Okikiba ***Squad 2 ****Soi Fon ****Marechiyo ***Squad 3 ****Rōjūrō ****Izuru Kira ****Hanatarō Yamada ***Squad 4 ****Isane ****Kiyone ***Squad 5 ****Shinji ****Momo ***Squad 6 ****Byakuya ****Abarai Renji ****Mihane ****Rikichi ***Squad 7 ****Tetsuzaemon ***Squad 8 ****Lisa Yadōmaru ****Tatsufusa ***Squad 9 ****Kensei ****Hisagi ****Kuna ***Squad 10 ****Tōshirō Hitsugaya ****Rangiku ***Squad 11 ****Kenpachi ****Ikkaku Madarame ****Yumichika ***Squad 12 ****Mayuri Kurotsuchi ****Akon ****Nemu ***Squad 13 ****Rukia ****Jūshirō Ukitake ****Kotsubaki ****Shino ****Ryūnosuke *Galactic Eggman Empire **Suzugamori Ōtsutsuki **Tabuu **Ancient Minister **Emperor Eggman **Hydron Eggman **Enrique Eggman **Lelouch Ōtsutsuki **Miwa Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Kokori Gekko **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Nui Harime **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Zak **Hashi **Raikō Shimizu **Yoite **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Yosemite Sam **Elmer Fudd **Tyr'ahnee **Marvin the Martian **Yuki Loussier **Hilda **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Kurome **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie **Vile **Powmettaur **Guard Orotic **Fighting Fefnir **Fairy Leviathan **Sage Harpuia **Poler Kamrous **Maha Ganeshariff **Imperial Maverick X **Zero MK II *Anti-Godzilla Alliance **Takeshi J. Hamamoto **Haruo Sakaki **Eliot Leland **Yuko Tani **Unberto Mori **Adam Bindewald **Martin Lazzari **Daichi Tani **Halu-elu Dolu-do **Rilu-elu Belu-be **Mulu-elu Galu-gu **Endurph **Metphies *Houtua **Miana **Maina *Team JNPR **Jaune Arc **Nora **Li Ren *Ozpin's Group **Oscar Pine |-|Returning Characters= *Galactic Eggman Empire **Syura |-|New Characters= *Druthulidi **Apoptosis Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon